Je ne vis pas sans toi
by Chevalamel
Summary: Tokio Hotel, impossible à résumer.  Couple BillTom, Yaoi et inceste sousentendu, sans lemon.  Deathfic, drama, tout ce que vous voulez, âmes sensibles s'absentir xD  Préparez la boîte de mouchoirs d'après commentaires sur un forum :P


**Je ne « vis » pas sans toi**

Alors, voilà une drama' que j'ai écrite il y a un bout de temps, mais tant qu'à faire, je la poste quand même... (parce que ça fait un peu zarb d'avoir qu'une seule fic à mon actif quoi xD)

Donc voilà, couple BillTom (chanteur et guitariste du groupe Tokio Hotel), Yaoi, inceste sous-entendu.

Ames sensibles s'absentir

EDIT: Merci à Nekito-chan qui a proposé de traduire cette fiction en espagnol!

* * *

_Tu m'avais promis…_

De **rester avec moi**. De rester pour moi. De ne pas les laisser te **tuer**. Par leurs yeux. Par leurs mots. Par leurs réactions…

_Tu m'avais promis…_

Qu'**ensemble**, nous serions **plus forts**. Que tu ne me quitterais **jamais**. Que tu surmonterais tout ça, que nous surmonterions tout ça, ensemble… Que les autres n'auraient jamais de prise, d'influence sur toi, sur nous.

_Tu m'as menti… _

Mais tu m'as demandé de rester. Pas avec toi, non, mais pour toi. Pourquoi devrais-je te **promettre** quelque chose, si toi-même tu ne le respectes pas ? Je ne veux pas, pas sans toi. _Je t'aime trop._

Je t'aimais, et tu m'aimais aussi. Je le sais, tu me l'as dit. Combien de fois ? Oh, **beaucoup**. Beaucoup trop pour les compter, diraient les autres. Pas moi. Je garde **précieusement** et je chéris les moments où tu m'as dit cela. Les moments où ce sentiment indescriptible m'envahissait. Les moments où, quand tu disais cela, je prenais pleinement conscience de la signification du mot si vague, si puissant que les humains emploient bien trop souvent pour qu'il préserve sa **pureté** : **Amour**.

Oui je t'aimais. **Je t'aime encore**. Je ne vivais que pour toi. Je ne vis **plus**… Du moins, pour moi, ce n'est pas « vivre ». C'est « exister ». C'est différent. Les choses peuvent exister sur terre sans **âme**, alors que pour vivre il en faut une. C'est ce que je n'ai plus. Mon âme. **Tu** l'as emportée avec toi dès que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Tu me l'as **arrachée** en me quittant. Je ne vis plus, je **pleure**. Je pleure chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute depuis un mois.

**Un** **mois**. Un mois passé sans toi. Un mois sans ton **odeur**, sans ta **peau**, sans tes **lèvres**. Un mois d'autant plus difficile à supporter parce que je sais que je ne te reverrai jamais. **Jamais** ? Si, peut-être. Si cet endroit auquel je ne crois pas **existe** réellement. S'il existe réellement un « **paradis** ». Si cet endroit existe, tu y seras sûrement.

Enfin… Si les **dieux** sont moins **bornés** que les hommes. S'ils ne considèrent pas notre **Amour** comme « interdit ». Pourquoi **interdire** de **s'aimer** ? C'est un sentiment si indescriptible, si incontrôlable ! Tellement **beau** qu'il peut repousser des marées, tellement fort qu'il peut soulever des montagnes. C'est ce que tous disent. C'est ce que je pense. Mais, le **succès** serait-il plus lourd que la montagne ? L'**opinion** peut-il tuer l'Amour ? Aujourd'hui encore, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas plus qu'hier, pas plus qu'il y a un mois, pas plus qu'au moment où nous l'avons **annoncé**, pas plus qu'au moment où j'ai commencé à **t'aimer**…

Car oui, il **t**'a tué.

**Notre Amour** t'a tué.

Mais tu le niais, pour ne pas que j'aie **mal**… Si seulement tu m'avais laissé prendre sur moi un peu de ta **douleur**, si seulement tu n'avais pas tenu à tout **encaisser** seul… Si seulement j'avais **compris**…

Je **m**'en veux. Je **t**'en veux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as **laissé**… Ce n'est pas juste. Pourquoi, en plus de leur avis, je dois supporter ta **disparition**, hein ? C'EST PAS JUSTE ! QUEL **DIEU** PERMET CELA ? QU'IL SE MONTRE !

Et voilà. Comme pendant les autres jours de ce mois, les mêmes **pensées**, les mêmes **avis**, les mêmes **souvenirs**, la même **peine**. Passer de la _colère_ aux _larmes_, de l'_énervement_ au _mutisme_, sans arrêt, crier mon **Amour** au ciel en priant pour que quelqu'un m'entende. **Refuser** de voir des gens, **m'épuiser** à me vider de mes larmes en sachant que la nuit ne m'apportera rien sinon _cauchemars_ et _insomnies_…

C'est la vie que tu m'as laissée, **Bill**. La _vie_ ? Parce que tu appellerais vraiment ça « **vivre** » ? Tu ne les as pas **supportés**, et tu voudrais que je supporte ça ? Que je résiste à la **disparition** de la personne qui comptait _plus que tout_ pour moi ? Que je me remette et que je puisse dire dans quelques semaines « Ce n'est pas si grave, c'était _juste_ mon frère » ?

C'est **faux**.

Tu n'étais pas _juste_ mon frère. Non. Tu es ma **moitié**. Mon **jumeau**. Mon **Amour**. Ma **Joie**. Ma **Vie**. Mon **Âme**. Comment continuer à vivre en sachant que je n'entendrai **plus jamais** ta voix ? Comment continuer à vivre en ne goûtant **plus jamais** à tes lèvres ? Comment m'endormir en ne sentant **pas** ton souffle dans mon cou, tes bras autour de moi ? Comment être heureux en ne te voyant **plus jamais** ? C'est **impossible**.

**IMPOSSIBLE**, TU M'ENTENDS ! CONNARD ! POURQUOI TU M'AS LAISSE ? Pourquoi… **Pardon**… Pardon de t'insulter. Pardon de **t'en vouloir**. Si tu savais… Je crie sur toi pour t'**obéir**. Parce que si je n'avais personne à accuser… je ne serais déjà _plus de ce monde_. Mais tu m'as demandé de rester, **SALAUD** ! TU M'AVAIS DIT QUE TU NE ME FERAIS _JAMAIS_ SOUFFRIR ! Mais maintenant, ce qui me fait le plus **souffrir**, c'est de devoir rester **loin de toi**… même si tu me l'as demandé.

Bill, je **veux** te rejoindre, si tu savais à quel point… Je ne veux pas rester dans ce monde où tout le monde me **rejette**. Je ne veux plus croiser le regard de Maman, qui nous a **lâchement** **abandonnés** à nous-même quand elle a appris. Je ne veux plus revoir Gustav et Georg, que je considérais comme nos **meilleurs amis**, et qui se sont éloignés de nous, **dégoûtés**. Je ne veux plus rencontrer ces fans, **hypocrites** ou **scandalisées**, je ne veux plus voir ceux qui nous ont fait souffrir, je ne veux plus voir tes _MEURTRIERS_ ! Même si le médecin parle d'un **suicide**, moi je sais… Si seulement j'avais su _plus tôt_…

**Minuit**. Cela fait donc deux heures que j'essaye, comme les autres soirs, de m'endormir, sans succès. Mon lit paraît bien trop **froid** sans toi à mes côtés. Bill… Je vais continuer à _exister_, pour respecter ta dernière volonté, mais je ne serai **pas là**… Je ne serai plus jamais « là ». **J'existerai **dans ce monde, mais je vivrai dans mes **souvenirs**, mes souvenirs de toi…

**Demain**. Je n'ai **pas dormi** de la nuit. Enfin si. Pour te revoir, dans ta chambre, les _poignets sanglants_. Une **lame** posée sur le bureau. Quand je t'ai trouvé, tu étais **déjà** parti. Tu m'avais **déjà** quitté. Je ne veux plus penser à cela, mais c'est _plus fort que moi_. Tout ce que j'arrive tant bien que mal à **écarter** pendant le jour m'**agresse** dans mes cauchemars.

On frappe à la porte. Pour une fois, je ne **hurle** pas. Je ne crie pas contre tes **assassins**. Parce que je sais. Je sais que j'en ai **marre de lutter** pour continuer à _vivre_. Vivre dans mes **souvenirs** de toi est tellement plus agréable ! Je vais tenir la résolution que j'ai prise cette nuit. Je ne vivrai plus, non. J'existerai seulement. Ils entrent. Ils sont **trois**. Maman, Gustav et Georg. Ca fait **un mois** que je ne les ai pas vu. Normal, j'**évite** Maman et je ne la laisse jamais entrer dans ma chambre, quant aux autres, ils ne vivent pas ici. Je les regarde, _sans expression_. Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en fiche maintenant. Je ne vis plus.

Gustav et Georg… **Bourreaux** de mon frère. Ils ont abandonné cet air **supérieur**, méprisant, **dégoûté** qu'ils avaient depuis qu'ils savaient. Cela ne me fait **rien**. Ils ont l'air d'avoir beaucoup **pleur**é, et Maman aussi. Mais eux, ils pourront **oublier**. Ils ne savent pas ce que moi, je ressens…

Gustav me murmure quelque chose. Quoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas entendu, je n'ai pas écouté. Je le regarde, sans expression. Il _pleure_ maintenant ? Tant mieux. Il peut **ressentir** un peu de ma **douleur**.

Maman dit doucement : « Cela fait deux jours que tu n'as pas mangé, Tom. Il faut que tu manges si tu veux vivre… » Non, je ne veux **pas** vivre. Je ne vis déjà plus, comprends-tu cela ? En **tuant** Bill, vous nous avez tué **tous les deux**, _assassins_… Ils s'en vont. Parce que je ne réagis **pas**, sans doute.

Bill, tu m'as **interdit** de partir, mais tu ne m'as pas interdit de _me laisser mourir_… Je ne veux **plus** rester ici, **sans toi**. Vivre dans tes souvenirs avant de te rejoindre **définitivement**. Je veux _partir_.

_Nous nous aimions. Vous ne l'avez pas accepté. Vous nous avez rejeté. En le tuant, vous m'avez tué. Soyez maudits…_


End file.
